


Troubled Love (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by Nephertiti20



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Boy Kylo Ren, Ben Solo - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Love/Hate, Star Wars saga, What-If, star wars tfa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephertiti20/pseuds/Nephertiti20
Summary: The story stars before the events of The Force Awakens.You are taken by Kylo Ren to become his servant.From the first chapter:Kylo Ren comes closer and you feel uncomfortable.“We have different ways of thinking but I am human just like you. You don’t need to be afraid.”“I’m not afraid of you.”He comes even closer.“Are you sure?”You try to keep your head high and look straight into his dark eyes.“Yes, I do.”
Relationships: Ben Solo/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR’S SPACE  
> Let’s start saying that I ship Kylo Ren and Rey I think they are a perfect couple but the temptation to create a Kylo Ren x Reader was too strong so the storyline will be a bit different from the original plot.  
> Be gentle it’s my first fan fiction in english so let me know if there are grammatical mistakes and overall what you think about the story.

CHAPTER 1 

The wood is so silent.  
You can’t believe you are out of the Starkiller, finally breathing some fresh air.

You spent three months there and you barely remember how the outside is like.  
You take a deep sigh and then you see him.  
Kylo Ren is standing right in front of you covered by his mask.

You remember the first time you met him.  
It was a cold day and you really got scared, seeing that black figure murdering some inhabitants of the village where you lived.  
Their only fault was to support the Resistance.

You tried to hide as much people as you could but you were taken.  
The most of the prisoners were killed and you got injured to save a child.  
Impressed by your action the murderer clothed in black decided to spare your life.  
In change you would become his servant and so it was.  
You had a family that’s why you accepted.

Since then you have served him every single moment he has called for you.   
You were in charge of different tasks like: taking care of his suit, speaking with general Hux for him, healing his wounds.

He has never showed his face but over time you have learnt to know him better.   
You have seen he can be cruel and ruthless but he is just full of anger.

You don’t feel so ashmed looking at him now.  
He has showed you mercy, he has proved he can be human under that creepy mask.  
He has let you go outside because you needed to see something different from the usual cabin of the Starkiller.

At the moment he’s looking at you and it seems he wants to see your reaction after bringing you on a planet full of green.  
You are so tormented: divided between hating him or being thankful because he spared your life.  
In addition you can’t say he treats you bad.   
Until you serve him well he treats you with respect even though you are just a servant to him.  
However he is an assassin and you can’t forget this detail.

“Time to come back on the ship.”, he says with his deep voice.  
You consider to run away but you know he would find you and he would kill you if you betrayed him.  
So you nod and reach him.  
How long will you still be his slave?

Once you are on board you go back to your room. Some of the Storrmtrooppers hail at you as if you are part of them.   
But you’re not and you would rather be dead than being considered part of the First Order.  
You’re just forced to be there and he knows that.  
He can read your mind. He can see your contempt for his ideals.   
Kylo Ren can keep you there against your will and he can push you to be his servant but he can’t change your thoughts.   
Or better he could change your mind but it seems he doesn’t care about your opinions unless they can cause trouble and you can’t put yourself in danger.  
You just hope that someone will come to save you someday or that the Resistance will finally win against the First Order.

You take off your clothes and you have a bath to wash away your negative thoughts.   
You have to convince yourself that things are going to change but the truth is you’re stuck in there, serving a murderer and what’s worse is that you started to feel a kind of bond with him.  
Because you are so alone you have no one, just him.

You put your clothes back and you start crying.  
Your (h/c) hair are still wet but you don’t care while you curl up on the floor.  
You just want to disappear and you seriously consider to kill yourself.  
Suddenly your room’s door open and Kylo Ren enters.  
You quickly stand up and wipe your tears.

“What has happened?” He asks.  
“Nothing.”, you lie.  
You can’t confess you’d prefer to die than staying on that ship one more day but of course he already knows.  
He can see through your emotionless look.  
In that moment something unexpected happens: Kylo Ren takes off his mask revealing his true face.  
You look at him in surprise and the first thought that comes to your mind is he’s really handsome.  
You shake your head and come back to look at him.   
Why did he do that?  
Kylo Ren comes closer and you feel uncomfortable.   
“We have different ways of thinking but I am human just like you. You don’t need to be afraid.”  
“I’m not afraid of you.”  
He comes even closer.  
“Are you sure?”  
You try to keep your head high and look straight into his dark eyes.  
“Yes, I do.”  
You can say he is trying to read your mind because he lifts up his hand and you feel something like a presence in your head.  
“I can see you don’t want to be here, I can sense your disdain against what I do.”  
You would like to push him away but he is stronger and he continues to read your mind.  
“You can’t get why I behave like this and I understand your point of view. Even my parents didn’t understand.”  
You can’t believe it’s the frightening Kylo Ren who’s talking.   
He really seems honest and he had never opened up like this.

“You don’t have to share my ideals. You just have to serve me, do you think you can do that?”  
“As if I had a choice.”  
For the first time you respond in kind.  
Kylo looks at you impressed.  
“Of course you haven’t so stop complaining or I will lose my patience.”  
He backs off ready to go away but you talk again.  
“What could you possibly do? Do you want to kill me?”  
Kylo glances at you.  
“Don’t tempt me.”

“Just do it if you have to. Because you can make me your slave, you can read my mind, you can even kill me but you could never submit me.”  
Kylo is once more near, a few inches divide you and you can hardly breath.  
He seems to be very stunned but at the same time he is upset.  
You are afraid he will punish you. If you wanted to die now you are very close to it.  
“I bet I can.”  
“It’s not fair if you use your mind tricks.”  
His eyes looks straight into your (e/c) eyes.  
“You will submit without using the Force. You’ll see.”  
After saying it, Kylo heads back and goes away leaving you with your trembling heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo calls for you because he is hurt.

CHAPTER 2

Three days have passed since you and Kylo Ren had that discussion.  
He has been busy looking for the map that will bring him to Luke Skywalker.

You are sitting in your room waiting for him to come back.  
He is probably exterminating a village to get to Lor San Tekka who’s supposed to know where the last jedi hides.  
You are disgusted at the idea of him murdering people to get what he wants.  
Three days have passed but Kylo didn’t change your mind.  
He didn’t even tried.  
General Hux thinks this is a waste of time but Snoke himself wants Skywalker to die.

Suddenly a Stormtroopper breaks into your room upsetting you.  
This is your private room and you don’t like someone to sneak in without permission.  
“Kylo Ren requested your presence in his lodging.”  
You stand up and instinctively control your appereance.  
Then you wonder why you are making sure you look good.  
You follow the Stormtroopper who’s escorting you to Kylo as if you don’t know where he is collocated.

Once you are in, you expect to be tortured so that Kylo will convert you to the Dark Side but he is surprisingly shirtless, he is just wearing his pants.  
You blush, asking yourself why he is half naked.  
“Don’t get all sorts of ideas I’m not interested in those things.”  
Kylo says and you would like to replay you weren’t thinking about nothing but that would be a lie.  
He turns to you and in that moment you realise he has a long cut on his chest.  
“I need your medical skills.”  
“How the hell did you get that?”  
Your anger hides anxiety.  
Today he probably murdered hundred of people and he has done it in the past so he deserves that wound but you can’t help being worried.  
“It’s none of your business.”  
He states and then he sits on his bed.  
You take the bandages and some disinfectant so you proceed to treat the wound.  
Kylo stays still even when you pour the disinfectant on the cut.  
Then you start wrapping the bendages around the chest.  
“The wound wasn’t so bad. This way it should do.”  
When you raise your eyes you realize Kylo is staring at you.  
“Did I do something wrong?.”  
The black haired man shakes his head.  
“It’s perfect you can go.”

You stand up but he suddenly grabs your wrist.  
You turn your head and your (h/c) hair follows your quick movement.  
Kylo stands up in turn and he is many centimeters higher than you.  
He lets your wrist go but he is still staring at you with that strange expression on his face.  
As if he is really seeing you for the first time.

“Do you hate me?”  
“I never said that.”  
“You don’t need to say it, don’t you remember my powers?”  
“I do, but I have never even thought that I hate you.”  
Kylo Ren tries to understand if you are telling the truth spying on your mind with his powers.  
“I don’t hate you. I do hate when you hurt people.”  
You are surprised by yourself saying such things but it’s your heart who’s talking and you can finally express your hidden thoughts so you go on.  
“Once you told me your parents didn’t agree with your ideals: have you ever wondered why? Have you ever considered they were right?”

“All of you can’t understand what being part of the Dark Side means. Only in this way I can reach the climax of the Force. Snoke never feared my power, he helped me to fully use it and he never tried to kill me.”  
You are a bit shocked.  
“Did your parents try to kill you?”  
“My old Master tried. Luke Skywalker saw my huge power and was so scared that he decided to kill me.”  
You can’t believe that the great Luke Skywalker would be able to do something like that but Kylo seems to be so honest that things could really have gone this way.

“I have to admit that it must have been painful for you to discover that your Master wanted to kill you. He has been weak but how did you react?”

Kylo feels guilty so he replies to you aggressively.  
“Stop it! You don’t know nothing about me. Get out of here!”  
You step back as he yelled so loud to scare you.  
Before you leave the lodging you speak one last time.  
“I don’t know you but I really have liked to… you know, before that mask.”  
You point at his helmett and then you leave.  
You can hear the lightsaber destroying something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I just wanted to thank the ones who read my story and left a kudos.  
> Hope you are enjoying the fanf fiction. Let me know if there are mistakes or just your opinion about the chapters.  
> Kisses, Nephy-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo shows you the dark side.

CHAPTER 3 

The following day you are on a Star Destroyer moving to Jakku where Kylo will probably find Lor San Tekka.  
You two haven’t talked since the last argument and he is avoinding you.  
You are wandering without purpose when you run into general Hux.  
You have never liked that man.  
Kylo is surely scaring but Hux is definitely unpleasant.  
The first one has killed a lot of people and you dislike it but he deserves respect.   
He has built a character and everyone shakes at the sound of his name.  
He has ideals and he is fighting to obtain them.  
While the second one is a sadic murderer without a real aim, he just wants to serve the evil Snoke.

“Oh miss (y/n) do you know where Kylo Ren is?   
I looked for him everywhere. He isn’t meditating with the Supreme Leader, he isn’t in his accomodation and we are reaching Jakku.”  
“I have no idea of where he could be.”  
General Hux seems very frustrated.  
“Well thank you by the way.”  
He keeps walking and trampling the floor with anger.  
“That kid…”   
You can hear him mumbling some insults but you decide to ignore him and go back to your room.

And there Kylo is.  
You don’t know what to say and you’re wondering what he is doing in your lodging.  
He is wearing his black suit but not his mask.

“General Hux was looking for you.”  
“He can wait, I want you to join the Dark Side.”  
That affirmation is so sudden that you raise your eyebrow.  
“I thought it was clear: I am not going to be persuaded by your ideals.”  
“I said you would and so it will be.”  
“Why are you wasting your time?”  
It’s natural for you asking it.  
His expression darkens.  
“Because you are my servant and you must think like me.”

Kylo Ren comes towards you and he lifts his arm.  
“We said you wouldn’t use your powers to convert me.”  
You are afraid you will be brainwashed or something like that.  
“There is no time.”  
He touches your neck with his fingers and you start feeling a strange sensation all over your body.

There is something that’s calling you and it’s so tempting that you can’t oppose.  
You come closer to that darkness that scares you but attracts you at the same time.  
Like a melodious voice you follow that energy and no matter if everything is burning around you, no matter if you hear people screaming.  
You can feel that power through your veins and it’s like a drug you can’t resist.

All of a sudden you realize something is terribly wrong and you would like to run away but you can’t.  
You wake up from that nightmare when Kylo Ren takes off his hands from you.

“Do you understand now?”  
“Well the dark side of the Force was calling me. – you must confess – it was so hard to resist. I wanted to taste that power no matter what but I understood I couldn’t get it without hurting the others. The Dark Side isn’t the right way.”

You end up saying and Kylo appears so annoyed.  
“If I can’t change your mind then I can’t keep you here.”

You would like to answer back but you freeze seeing Kylo taking his lightsaber.  
So death has arrived: you close your (e/c) eyes.  
You had really hoped you could change him but it didn’t work.  
At least he couldn’t change you as well.

You hear the sound of the lightsaber moving near you but when you open your eyes you are still alive without any injury.  
Kylo Ren stares at you with an impassibile gaze.  
“I will order a Stormtrooper to prepare you a ship. You are free to go.”

You can’t believe Kylo is letting you go. You genuinely smile and prepare yourself to see your parents already.  
While you are going away a strange sensation holds you in that room.

“Kylo…”  
You start saying but he stops you with a cold glimpse.  
“Goodbye, (y/n).”  
“Goodbye...”  
Those are your last words and you wonder if you will ever see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S SPACE
> 
> So guys we reached the end of this short fan fiction about Kylo Ren x reader.  
> I know it interrupts suddenly but this was the original idea.  
> Of course the story could continue but it depends on you, if you’d like a sequeò.  
> Thanks to everyone that followed the story and left a kudos.  
> Kisses Nephy-


End file.
